


A night of whispers

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Hugs, I still don't know how to do tags, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: What supposes to be a peaceful night in the woods, turns into something else as the night continues on for Mao Mao and Bao Bao.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Bao Bao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A night of whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks @oof3001 from Twitter, who beta-read this fanfic. You guys should check them out. They are an amazing artist! 
> 
> To clarify, this an alternate universe where Bao Bao is a strong muscle boi for Mao Mao. That's all that I have to say.

The night was long and cold in the lonely wood in the middle of nowhere. Mao Mao continues his walk back to his campsite with the cold wind blowing around him. Mao Mao wishes he would wrap himself with his green cape, but can’t. Since he is holding some logs for the fire, that Bao Bao started a while ago. The wind begins to blow harder around him as whispers appear around him, causing Mao Mao to feel a bit lightheaded. 

Why do you even try? 

No one will notice you. 

So just stop...you are not a hero. 

The woods begin to spin around him as the voices continue to whisper in his ears. “Please stop...” Mao Mao says in a low voice as he begins to pick his pace now. The trees begin to shake as he runs pass them. As he continued to run through the woods, his tail got caught up with some fallen tree branches. He doesn't want to hear those voices anymore. “Please shut up!” Mao Mao yells as he frees his tail and finally exits the forest and sees a familiar scene. 

Mao Mao finally made it to the campsite. He quickly drops the dead logs into the fire in front of him, and runs inside the tent. There really was nothing in the tent, just one sleeping bag that Bao Bao brought for him. Mao Mao wraps him in the sleeping bag as he covers his ears. “Please stop!” Mao Mao cries out as he curls up into a ball inside the sleeping bag. “Please...Bao Bao...help me!” Mao Mao yells as the wind finally dies outside. The voices also went away with the wind. Everything was quiet for a while until the entrance of the tent began to shake. 

Mao Mao looks out from the sleeping bag and sees a tall and muscular dog warrior in front of him, it was Bao Bao. “Are you ok? I heard you yelling.” Bao Bao asks as he gets closer to check on Mao Mao. “...yeah...I am fine, why?” Mao Mao answers as he tries to keep his composure. Bao Bao was just inches away from his face. “You were crying again...were you?” Bao Bao says as he slowly cups one of Mao Mao's cheeks in his huge paw. He slowly wipes the remaining tears from Mao Mao's face. He hates it when he sees Mao Mao like this, but he notices that is happening a lot now. He remembers seeing him upset earlier today about a comment that he said. 

As Bao Bao continues to get lost in his thoughts, he feels something wrapping itself around his arm. He noticed it was Mao Mao’s tail. It feels so soft and delicate around his strong and rough arms. He doesn’t want to hurt Mao Mao with his strength, so he looks at Mao Mao, who has his eyes closed as he quietly purrs in his paw. Bao Bao just smiles at this cute display as he uses his other paw to give him a small head pat. Mao Mao slowly opens his eyes again as he notices that Bao Bao is patting him now. 

“Oh...sorry about that...I am fine now...” Mao Mao says as he tries to push Bao Bao’s paw away from his face, but Bao Bao doesn't move his paw away. He knows something is wrong here. Mao Mao’s actions cause Bao Bao to wrap his arms around the sad cat and bring him to his exposed and huge chest. Mao Mao didn’t fight this; this is a normal thing now for them. Ever since he begins to feel sad or has a nightmare, Bao Bao will always hug him and try his best to comfort him. Mao Mao just rubs his head on Bao Bao’s chest for a bit until he is ready to open up again. 

“Do you think that someone will see me as a hero one day?” Mao Mao asks as Bao Bao begins to slowly pat Mao Mao on the head again. “What are you saying? You are a hero already!” Bao Bao answers as he lightly scratches behind Mao Mao’s ears. His answer causes something to snap inside Mao Mao’s mind. “Do you see me as a hero?” Mao Mao coldly asks as he looks up to see Bao Bao’s eyes. Mao Mao’s eyes widen as the moonlight shines behind him. 

“Yeah! I see you as a great hero!” Bao Bao says. He looks down at Mao Mao and notices that he was looking away from him. “What’s wrong?” Bao Bao asks as he stops patting Mao Mao. “....why are you lying to me...” Mao Mao says as he tries to get away from Bao Bao now. Those words cause Bao Bao to get really mad. As Mao Mao was about to break free, Bao Bao quickly pinned him on the ground with a great force. 

“Ah! What is wrong with you, Bao Bao!?” Mao Mao yell, but as soon he sees Bao Bao’s eyes. They show anger and sadness at the same time. Mao Mao tries to break free but this causes Bao Bao to use both of his paws to hold Mao Mao on the ground. “Mao Mao! Listen to me! You are a great hero!” Bao Bao angrily yells as Mao Mao continues to struggle. Bao Bao holds Mao Mao tighter to ground as Mao Mao begins to cry again. “Please stop lying to me!” Mao Mao cries out as he begins to kick Bao Bao with little effort. 

Bao Bao realizes that he has to do something quick. As Mao Mao continued to struggle, an idea came to his mind. ‘I am sorry for this, Mao Mao. Please forgive me.’ 

Mao Mao continues to struggle until he feels something warm in his lips. He stops and notices that Bao Bao was kissing him. The kiss is soft and tender. Bao Bao slowly moves his paws around Mao Mao’s cape and begins to untie it. Mao Mao breaks the kiss, “What...are you...doing?” Mao Mao asks as he tries to catch his breath, but Bao Bao didn’t answer his question. With Mao Mao’s cape finally unties, Bao Bao slowly makes his way to Mao Mao’s lower half. He runs his tongue down onto Mao Mao’s stomach. Mao Mao looked away with a bright blush in his face as he could feel the rough and wet sensation of Bao Bao’s tongue across his stomach. Bao Bao made sure that he leaves a bit of his own saliva into Mao Mao’s warm fur. Mao Mao began to feel a bit in heat as the warm and wet sensation finally made it to his legs. He turns back and could only watch as Bao Bao uses his sharp teeth to rip his knee pads off. 

Bao Bao lets go of Mao Mao’s arms as he begins to remove his shorts. Mao Mao could only watch in awe as he saw Bao Bao slowly remove his only piece of clothing that he has. Mao Mao continues to stay on the ground as Bao Bao holds him in place again. Bao Bao knows that Mao Mao loves being overpowered by him. As he brought his face closer to Mao Mao’s again, he could feel the hot and lustful breaths in his face. As he pins Mao Mao harder in the ground, he whispers something in Mao Mao’s ears that causes Mao Mao to shyly smile. “You are my hero, remember that.” Bao Bao whispers. 

Something snaps in his mind again as he feels something in his chest. A feeling of determination appears within as he wants to prove himself as a hero to Bao Bao. 

Mao Mao frees himself and pushes Bao Bao into the ground. Bao Bao was completely caught off guard by Mao Mao’s strength. Mao Mao finishes pulling down the dog’s boxers fully, exposing his hard and long dick. Bao Bao blushes and covers his eyes. He never seen Mao Mao like this before. It feels...right somehow. 

He puts his head down and licks it. Bao Bao lets out a deep moan as Mao Mao slips the tip into his mouth and moves his tongue around it. Bao Bao moans and gently thrusts into Mao Mao’s mouth. Mao Mao grips Bao Bao’s stomach lightly and continues sucking him off. He lets out small moans as Bao Bao puts his hand around his head. Mao Mao bobs his head up and down as the dog moans and pushes his head deeper on his dick. 

Bao Bao starts to moan faster as Mao Mao starts to suck him faster. Mao Mao lets out small moans as the dog lets out loud, deep moans. Bao Bao opens his mouth wide and clenches his teeth. “Mao M-Mao...I am c-close!” Bao Bao yells as he holds Mao Mao’s head in place and in less than a second, Mao Mao’s mouth is being filled with Bao Bao’s cum. He moans as his mouth is being filled with hot and gooey liquid. Bao Bao lets out a loud moan as Mao Mao continues to stay stationary as Bao Bao releases himself. 

Bao Bao continues pants as Mao Mao gulps some of it and spits some out. He uses his tail to wipe up the rest of it as he also continues to pant. When he is done cleaning himself, he crawls up to Bao Bao’s chest and lays on it. The dog caresses Mao Mao’s head as they both lay in a sweaty pile. “You see...you were a hero all this time.” Bao Bao whispers. Mao Mao just smiles as the both of them close their eyes and drift into each other warm embraces as the sound of the whispers outside disappears with the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this was a weird concept, but is that the point of fanfiction? Anyway, comment below if you want to see more of this au where Bao Bao and Mao Mao are a thing because I actually enjoyed writing this. Anyway, I hope you stay safe, and have a great day!


End file.
